Atrápame si puedes
by MisaNoUta
Summary: Cloud es nuevo en el instituto, y siente una profunda atracción hacia el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y alumno ejemplar Sephiroth.Cloud se disfrazara de animadora para llamar su atencion creyendo que Sephi es hetero.YAOI CLOUDXSEPH ZACKXGÉNESIS
1. Chapter 1

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana. Ya era de día y nervioso, hoy era su primer día en el instituto, y aunque no iba a estar sólo, ya que su mejor amigo Zack lo ayudaría a orientarse, iba a ir un curso menos que Zack. –Seguramente me tocará en clase con Tifa. No debo estar nervioso. Se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golppe y entró su mejor amigo y compañero de piso arrojándole una almohada a la cara.

-Cloud despierta!!!!, hoy es tu primer día en el instituto¿no querrás llegar tarde verdad?

-Idiota. Ya estaba despierto.

-Pues venga, a que esperas. Zack le quitó las mantas de la cama y tiró de su brazo para que se levantara y se vistiera.

-Ya voy, no me trates como si fuera un niño.

-Vamos, Tifa y Aeris nos están esperando.

Tras meterle una tostada en la boca a la fuerza y dándole pequeños empujones, salieron por la puerta de casa.

-Buenos días Zack! Dijo la linda muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.¿Ya volviste a quedarte dormido?

-No, hoy ha sido culpa de Cloud.

-Es verdad hoy es tu primer día en el instituto. Dijo mirando a Cloud inclinándose hacia él. ¿estas nervioso?

-No...

-No teienes porqué estarlo, cuando Zack y yo empezamos en el instituto, estaba igual de nervioso que tú.

-¡Hey!Oye Aeris, que Cloud me idolatra, no quiero que me hagas quedar mal delante de él.

-¡Buenos días!Tifa llegaba corriendo donde estaban Cloud, Zack y Aeris.

-Buenos días Tifa. Dijeron todos.

-¿Que Cloud ya no estas nervioso, no? Ya tienes aquí a Tifa y como vais a clase juntos asi ya no te sientes sólo. De todas formas te veré en los descansos y en el recreo y si tenéis algún problema me lo podéis preguntar a mí. Dijo Zack poniendo su típica pose de AQUÍ ESTOY YO.

-Vale, gracias Zack.

Entraron los cuatro en el instituto. Realmente Cloud se sentía intimidado, las chicas lo miraban con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, como hoy es el primer día, le he pedido permiso al director para enseñarte un poco el instituto y que no te pierdas. Aeris se llevó a Tifa para enseñarle las instalaciones mientras que Cloud se quedó con Zack.

-Te lo agradeceré mucho, de veras.

De pronto alguien pasaba por los pasillos. Todo el mundo se giraba a mirarlo, y las chicas murmurabn y se reían lanzando piropos al supuesto.

Un joven de cabellos plateados y largos y ojos verdes como los de una serpiente. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Cloud. Por un instante, hizo sonrojar un poco al rubio que giró su cara de dirección.

-Oye Zack, ¿quien es ese?Dijo el rubio tirándole de la camisa.

-Es Sephiroth. El capitán del equipo de baloncesto, delegado de su curso y miembro del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Que es una especie de superdotado?

-Si, saca muy buenas notas, es como se diría un alumno ejemplar. Además casi todas las chicas del instituto andan tras él.

-No me extraña, es tan guapo...Dijo Tifa juntando las manos y poniendo los ojos con burbujitas.

-¿Has hablado alguna vez con él Zack?

-Pocas veces. La verdad es que es un poco rarito. Casi nunca habla de sí mismo. ¿Ves a ese que va con él?

-Si...

-Es Angeal, mi tutor de matemáticas.

-¿Tu tutor?

-Si verás. ¡Hey Angeal!!

Angeal se acercó a Zack mientras otro tipo que llevaba un libro se acercó a hablar con Sephiroth.

-¡Oh¡Pero si es el cachorrillo!¿Que tal tus notas Zack?

-Bien desde que eres mi tutor, me has ayudado bastante. Dijo Zack sonrojado y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza. ¡Ah! Mira éste es Cloud, mi compañero de piso, este año empieza en el instituto.

-¿Que tal?Preguntó Angeal tendiéndole una mano. ¿Vives con éste?Dijo riendo y señalando a Zack. Ten cuidado que es un pervertido.

-¿Que quieres de cir Angeal?Nunca me atrevería a tocar a Cloud si él no quiere.

-¿Como que si yo no quiero?

-Es broma, es broma, Cloud no te enfades.

Sephiroth observaba la escena apoyado en su taquilla con los brazos cruzados y haciendo como que escuchaba al pesado que le daba la lata con las poesías. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Angeal dejando sólo al castaño que estaba con él. Algo le picaba la curiosidad allí.

-Buenos días Zack! Dijo Sephiroth en tono atoritario, y alos cinco segundos, dirigió su mirada fijamente hacia los ojos de Cloud, que se reubrizío notoriamente, algo de lo que Sephiroth se dió cuenta y causó una pequeña y feliz sonrisilla en su boca.

-Buenos días Sephiroth! Dijo Zack, y al ver que no quitaba la vista de Cloud comenzó a explicarle.

-Este es Cloud. Dijo Zack dándole una palmada en la espalda. Es mi compañero de piso, este año empieza en el instituto.

-Encantado de conocerte Cloud. Dijo Sephiroth con una sonrisa.

-I...igual...igualmente. Dijo el rubio algo elocuente.

-Si tienes algún problema con alguna asignatura o con algo no tienes más que dec´rimelo.

-Gra....gracias.

-Hey!!!¿Quien es el nuevo Zack? Dijo el otro chico que llevaba un libro en la mano.

-Se llama Cloud. Cloud, éste es Génesis.

-¿Que Cloudy, te apuntas conmigo al club de poesía?

-Ten cuidado. Génesis siempre anda intentando reclutar a gente para su estúpido club de poesía. Le dijo Zack a Cloud por lo bajo. No comprende que a nadie le interesa esa mierda de loveless que lee a todas horas.

-lo siento. Dijo Cloud. Pero en realidad la poesía no es lo mío.

-Cloudy se apuntará conmigo a natación ¿verdad que si Cloudy?

-No he dicho que vaya a apuntarme contigo a natación Zack, ni siquiera sé si se me dará bien. Y deja de llamarme Cloudy.

Sephiroth sonreía disimuladamente. Que chiquillo tan encantador. Y esos ojos azules....

-Sephiroth tenemos que volver a clase. Lo interrumpió Angeal de sus pensamientos.

-Claro.¡ Nos vemos Cloud!Dijo Sephiroth levantando la mano y despidiéndose.

-Sus cabellos rubios como el pelo de un chocobo esos ojos azules tan lindos, ese rostro tan bonito, Cloud, ¿dejarás que te meta el pi....?

Sephiroth agarró a Génesis de la cazadora y Angeal tambien mientras se lo llevaban a rastras de allí, dejando a un Cloud confundido.

-Génesis está como una regadera.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta.

-El caso es que es tan guapo....

-¿Que decías?

-Nada, nada, vamos te enseñaré el resto del instituto.

Zack estuvo toda la mañana mostrandole a Cloud todos los recónditos lugares del instituto, luego se fueron a la pista de baloncesto, mientras Cloud miraba como Sephiroth encestaba balones una y otra vez. Sephiroth se dió la vuelta y se percató de que Cloud lo estaba mirando, así que Cloud agachó la cabeza tímido y se puso a hablar con Zack mientras los ojos del peliplateado lo miraban penetrantes.

Pasaron por el club de poesía, en el que estaba Génesis recitando versos sentado en la mesa del profesor mientras la clase aplaudía emocionada por sus versos(casi todo lo que allí había eran chicas), mientras Zack lo miraba pavonearse delante de las chicas como un pavo real.

-Será creído....se repetía una y otra vez.

Luego fueron a la piscina y las chicas empezaban a saludar a Zack mientras le preguntaban quien era ese chico tan mono que estaba con él. Mientras Zack les daba explicaciones, Cloud se puso a investigar por su cuenta, y sin quererlo, al meterse en los vestuarios se tropezó con alguien.

-¡Mira por donde vas chico!!Dijo alguien en un tono un tanto borde.

-Lo siento...

-Cloud!!¿Que haces aquí?

Unos ojos verdes y penetrantes lo miraban de arriba a abajo, era Sephiroth, que llevaba puesta sólamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Al verlo, cloud se sonrojó aún más.

-Esto...yo....Zack me estaba enseñando la piscina no...no creía encontrarte aquí.

-Es la hora de natación. Estoy apuntado a varias actividades extraescolares. Génesis salió a los conco segundos con una toalla tambien.

-¡Hombre Cloud¿Que haces aquí pervertido?¿Te has colado en los vestuarios vip para ver como se ducha Sephiroth?

-No, esto...¡no es lo que parece!es que....intentó pensar en una estrategia para que Génesis lo dejara en paz.

-Es que me he perdido. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante la atenta mirada de Génesis. A los cinco minutos apareció Zack.

-¡Cloud!¡Te he buscado por todas partes!¿Que hacias aquí?

-Me he perdido...

-¡No tienes remedio!¿Y por qué no me has esperado? Anda vámonos, éste es el vestuario vip...nosotros no podemos estar aquí. –Lo siento mucho. Dijo Zack agachando la cabeza y disculpándose ante Sephiroth que lo miraba atónito pero que Zack interpretó como una mirada furiosa.

-No tiene importancia...Dijo Sephiroth totalmente despreocupado y apenas sin importarle de que Cloud casi lo hubiera pillado en pelotas a cualquiera le abría dado una paliza. Es nuevo, es normal que se pierda ¿no Cloud?Dijo mirando a Cloud con una sonrisa algo perversa, como si supiera lo que Cloud estaba pensando en esos momentos, y como si supiese que Cloud no se había perdido, sino que se había metido ahí sólo por cotillear.

-Zack ¿que pasa?¿No quieres ducharte conmigo?Le gritaba Génesis desde atrás.

-¡Vete a la mierda!le dijo Zack enfurecido llevándose a Cloud de allí. Definitivamente, Génesis está loco. Le dijo a Cloud intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no era más que un cerdo.

Mientras, a lo lejos...

-Oye Sephiroth ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Pero sólo una. No pienso contestar tus memeces.

-Normalmente cuando algún tío se cuela en estos vestuarios, para más señas cuando me conociste a mí, casi me partes por la mitad con esa especie de katana que te llevas a todas partes, ¿Como es que no has intentado matar a Cloud?

-Porque él no es un pervertido como lo eres tú.

-¿No será que te gusta?

-¡Cierra la boca Génesis!Además, digas lo que digas no pienso responderte para alimentar tus fantasias de pedófilo y pervertido que tienes. Además yo que tú cerraba la boca, sino quieres que le diga a Zack que estas deseando pillarlo en los vestuarios cuando se le caiga el jabón.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A nada. Tú ya me entiendes. Cierra la boca y punto.

-¡Jo Sephiroth que malo eres!

**Me apetecía hacer una historia yaoi de Cloud y Sephiroth porque esta pareja me encanta. Vamos a ver que le pasa a Cloud próximamente jejeje.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte y esas cosas, ya sabéis donde estoy!!!!!No sé si meter a los hermanos de Sephiroth al que le parezca bien que los ponga que me lo pida. Nos leemos en las memorias de un psicólogo!!!!!**


	2. Yo soy animadora del equipo

Cloud se levantó feliz de la cama, por un día, a Zack no le había tocado despertarle, se preparó el desayuno y se sentó junto a Zack a tomarse un café.

-vaya vaya, parece que estas muy contento, ¿se puede saber porqué?

-Nada, simplemente, me gusta el instituto nada más.

-¿Ah si? No será que lo que te gusta del instituto es alguien con el pelo plateado y los ojos como los de una serpiente?

-¡No digas bobadas Zack!¡Y venga, date prisa, no querrás llegar tarde!

Dejando a un Zack confundido, Cloud fue a peinarse y lo hizo con más esmero que el resto de los días, se engominó y se echó un litro de colonia por lo menos.

--------------

Sephiroth, se levantó temprano, se preparó el desayuno, y luego se metió en el baño para peinar su larga cabellera.

-Oye Sephi, ¿Qué te ha parecido el amigo de Zack, ese tal Cloud?

Sephiroth, por supuesto, compartía piso con Génesis y Ángeal. Génesis era un poco pervertido y debía guardar sus cosas muy bien porque le fisgaba todo.

-¿Qué qué me ha parecido? Pues un chico simpático, nada más.

-¿Sólo un chico simpático?¡Y yo me lo creo! A mí me parece muy atractivo, esos ojos azules ese pelo rubio alborotado, quizás le pida que salga conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ni se te ocurra!Gritó Sephiroth con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

-¡Era broma era broma! Pero, ¿ves como sí que te gusta? Sólo te he dicho eso para ver como reaccionabas.

-Me voy, no tengo porqué perder el tiempo contigo, sigue leyendo tus chorradas de loveless y a mí olvídame. Dijo Sephiroth en un tono de voz tranquilo.

-¿Nos vamos ya o vais a seguir discutiendo como niños de dos años?Decía Ángela desde la puerta.

-Si, ya vamos.

-------------

-Zack, no sé que hacer, no sé aún a que deporte apuntarme los he probado todos pero aún no lo tengo muy claro, y casi mejor prefiero estar haciendo algo que no sea cansado.

-¡Venga Cloud anda, no digas bobadas!¿Prefieres apuntarte al club de poesía con Génesis?

-No. Tampoco es eso.

De repente pasó Sephiroth con Ángeal y Génesis por los pasillos, y dedicó una sonrisa perfecta a Cloud mientras le daba los buenos días. Cloud se quedó embobado mirando aquella fila de dientes relucientes y perfectos, y luego se puso a hablar con las chicas del equipo de animadoras, mientras todas reían una por una las gracias de Sephiroth.

-Oye Zack¿Y si me apunto a baloncesto?

-Olvídalo, las plazas estan siempre llenas debido a que Sephiroth es el capitán, y además eres un poco bajito para jugar al baloncesto, de lo único que podrías apuntarte sería de animadora, pero no creo que a ti te guste eso.

-Jajajajaj!¿Por quién me has tomado? Rió Cloud.

Pero en su interior ya estaba maquinando algo, si se vistiera de chica y lograra entrar en el equipo de animadoras, quizás Sephiroth le hiciese caso y se fijaría en él…o en ella, y al final conseguiría gustarle aunque sólo fuese un poco…y al final le metería el trabuc….sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de repente. Tifa pertenecía tambien al equipo de animadoras, debería vestirse muy bien sino quisiera que lo reconociera…..¡Estaba decidido!En el descanso del recreo iría a hablar con la capitana del equipo de animadoras, una tal Elena, según le había contado Tifa a él y a Zack, pero antes, debía encontrar un atuendo adecuado para dar la talla….

Y llegó la hora del recreo, lo primero que se le ocurrió es buscar un atuendo femenino y sabía donde encontrarlo. En la taquilla de Aeris. Solía llevar algo de ropa de repuesto para cuando le bajaba la regla. Y se sabía su número de taquilla de memoria porque Zack muchas veces se la abría para cogerle apuntes y demás, así que no se hizo esperar. Abrió la taquilla y sacó un vestido rosa de tirantes con manga larga, cosa que pensó que era una suerte porque se le podían notar mucho los brazos musculosos, y tambien unas braguitas con un lazito,. Se marchó a los vestuarios de la piscina y allí se cambió. Pero aún le faltaban cosas, así que mientras las de primer curso se cambiaban, él se coló en sus vestuarios y robó un sujetador y un neceser lleno de pinturas con una plancha y un cepillo y demás. Se colocó el sujetador y se metió dentro unos calcetines, luego se puso las braguitas y encima el vestido. Luego, se le ocurrió mojarse el pelo, y se peinó como pudo, pero su revoltoso pelo se ponía de punta otra vez, así que se hizo unas trenzas con un trenzador que encontró dentro del neceser. Se tiró al menos media hora para alisarse el pelo con la plancha y entender como funcionaba, después de un rato, parece que el pelo se le aplastó un poco, aunque delante le quedaba un gracioso remolino con su punta más revoltosa. Se dio maquillaje y se pintó los labios a toda prisa. Luego se volvió a meter en los vestuarios de las chicas para dejar todo lo que había cogido. Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, una de las chicas salió de la ducha secándose el pelo. Tenía el pelo corto moreno, y una expresión divertida.

-Oye, ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto.

-Es…que….¡soy de otra clase! Dijo Cloud rápidamente poniendo voz de tía.

La chica se puso a mirarlo arqueando una ceja. La verdad es un poco rara-Pensó.

-Soy Yuffie Encantada. Dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Yo soy Clo….Clodotea!!!

-Que nombre más raro…..

-Bueno me tengo que ir….es que tengo mucha prisa. Dijo Cloud dándose la vuelta rápidamente y a punto de salir corriendo.

-Oye Clodotea o mejor dicho Clodoteo se te ha caído el relleno del sujetador. Dijo Yuffie escojonándose de la risa mientras que Cloud cogió el calcetín, se lo metió dentro del sujetador y después de darle las gracias salió corriendo.

Cloud llegó a los entrenamientos de las animadoras y se presentó allí. La capitana se le acercó mientras las demás ensayaban sus coreografías. Al verla llegar empezaron todas a cuchichear.

-¿Qué querías? Preguntó la capitana Elena.

-Quería entrar en el equipo de animadoras.

-Muy bien, pero deberás hacer una prueba antes.

-¿Prueba?

-Si. Tienes que hacer una coreografía la que tú elijas, y si veo que se te dá bien, te apunto.

-Va….vale. Dijo Cloud.

-Está bien. Pues mañana a esta misma hora vienes y te la hago pero primero, dime cual es tu nombre.

-Clo…Clodotea, me llamo Clodotea.

-Muy bien, pues mañana empezamos. ¡Las demás hemos acabado por hoy! Podéis iros a la siguiente clase.

Cloud pensó que si quería pasar la prueba, debería hablar con alguien para que lo ayudara, de lo contrario, haría el ridículo, y no la escogerían, así que esperó a que Tifa recogiera todas sus cosas para esperarla fuera.

-Ho…hola. Le dijo Cloud a Tifa.

-Hola. Dijo Tifa. ¿Tu eres la nueva no?

-Si. Dijo Cloud tímido.

-¿sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a alguien…dijo tifa mientras miraba sus intensos ojos azules. Y ese peinado…me resulta familiar…..¿cómo te llamas?

-Clodotea.

-¿Clodotea? ¿Y bien, que querías?

-Quería pedirte si por favor, me ayudarás a pasar la prueba de mañana.

-No sé….

-Por favor, quiero entrar en el equipo y si tú me ayudaras quizás podría pasar, es que no tengo ni idea de hacer coreografías, si me ayudas te prometo que te devolveré el favor cuando quieras…

-mmm…Está bien, te ayudaré, después de clase ven a mi casa. Está en esta dirección. Dijo dándole un papelito.

-Muchas gracias. Dijo Cloud sonriendo para sí.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando apareció Zack gritando y llamando a Tifa desde lejos.

Cloud volvió la cabeza y se cubrió con una mano para que Zack no lo reconociera.

-¡Hola Zack! Dijo Tifa.

-Oye Tifa, ¿Has visto a Cloud? Lo estoy buscando por todas partes pero no lo veo….

-Pues, no lo he visto, Creí que estaba contigo.

-No. Dijo que tenía que hacer no se qué ejercicios y no sé donde estará. De repente Zack desvió la mirada hacia la chica que estaba al lado de Tifa. Cloud que seguía tapado con una mano levantó poco a poco la vista hacia Zack.

Zack la miraba extrañado, como si ya la conociese.

-¿os conocéis? Preguntó Tifa.

Cloud, que había rogado al cielo para que Zack no lo reconociese, empezaba a sudar y a alterarse.

-No. Dijo al fin Zack. Pero me resulta extrañamente familiar…..

-Se llama Clodotea. Dijo Tifa. Va a entrar en el equipo de animadoras y me ha pedido que la ayude con la coreografía.

-Encantado. Dijo Zack sonriente tendiéndole una mano.

-I…Igualmente

Clodotea….que nombre más extraño. Dijo Zack. Precisamente tengo un amigo que se llama….

-¡Zack!¡Tifa! llamaba Aeris desde lejos.

Cloud no tuvo más remedio que desaparecer, llevaba el vestido de Aeris puesto y si ella lo descubría….no quiso ni pensarlo, cuando Zack y Tifa iban a presentarle a la chica nueva a Aeris, cloud ya había desaparecido.

Se metió en el lavabo de chicas, se quitó toda la ropa y luego se lavó la cara de maquillaje. Justo cuando unas chicas iban a entrar al servicio salió corriendo, y lo miraron con descaro, justo segundos después le gritaron¡PERVERTIDO!

Cloud metió el vestido en la taquilla de Aeris y fue hacia donde hablaban sus amigos.

-¡Cloud por fin!¿Donde te habías metido? Oye…¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

¡Mierda!Con las prisas se le había olvidado volver a peinarse! Sería mucho más fácil si Cloud fuese como Ranma ½, aunque eso de que cada vez que se moje con agua fría y cambie de cuerpo, tampoco tiene que ser muy divertido….

-Es que…he estado nadando un rato en la piscina y se me ha aplastado el pelo.

-¡estás muy gracioso! Pareces un emo…decía Aeris mientras le tocaba el pelo aplastado con el quiqui que le había quedado de punta.

Cloud pensó, que si quería hacer las cosas bien, debería ir a comprar ropa de chica, para que Aeris no se diera cuenta al verlo con su vestido.

Sephiroth paseaba por los pasillos cuando, al ver a Cloud esbozó la típica sonrisa que ponía su corazón a mil.

-Cloud…te ves muy bien con el pelo así. Dijo Sephiroth haciendo aumentar la autoestima en el rubio. A Sephiroth le encantaba ponerlo nervioso. De hecho, sabía que la gente en su presencia se ponía nerviosa, menos Génesis y Ángeal, claro está. Pero era un morboso y un sádico y le encantaba ver como Cloud lo pasaba mal en su presencia, y llegaría el día que intentaría aunque fuese pillarlo a escondidas en los vestuarios de la piscina empujarlo contra la pared y ponerlo de espaldas mientras él, echándose encima, le empezaría a mordisquear la oreja mientras oye a Cloud. –No por favor todavía soy virgen….a la vez que comienza a temblar y a hacer que Sephiroth se pervierta más y más y más….

-¡Sephiroth te estoy hablando!¿Me estas escuchando? Decía Ángeal mientras contemplaba como el peliplateado estaba en un viaje lejos de allí.

-Si ¿Qué decías?

-Nada, déjalo. Me dá la impresión de que nadie me escucha cuando hablo. El único que me hace caso es el cachorrillo, y por que le doy clases particulares.

-Venga Angie no te pongas así, vamos luego a la cafetería y te invito a lo que quieras. Dijo Sephiroth mientras tiraba de él por el cuello.

-¿A mí tambien me invitas?Dijo Génesis.

-He dicho Angie, no Génesis.

-¿Porqué eres tan malo conmigo siempre Sephi?

-Invita a tu querido Zack, mira ahí lo tienes. Si no te atreves, se lo diré yo. Dijo Sephiroth mientras tiraba del brazo de Génesis hacia Zack.

-¡Para estas loco!¡Suéltame Sephiroth!¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ahhh….Nunca cambiaran. Se repetía Ángeal una y otra vez

**Bueno, he de confesar que no creí que esta historia tuviese éxito, pero bueno, mientras la gente siga mandando reviews me sube mucho la moral, así que como no, seguiré escribiendo más.**

**Love Sephiroth:Jjajajaj Cloud parece Ranma cambiar de tío a tía me pareció super divertido**

**Ryuk: Se te va la olla un poco.**

**Love Sephiroth: Cállate! Si no quieres que queme el death note.**

**Ryuk:No te atreverás.**

**Love Sephiroth:Mírame….**

**Ryuk: No, no espera lleguemos a un acuerdo, venga, te doy los ojos del shinigami y no me tienes que ceder la mitad de tu vida.**

**Love Sephiroth: Eso está mejor. Dí que te gustan mis historias.**

**Ryuk: Me gusta más la del psicólogo.**

**Love Sephiroth: Claro, ¿Por qué sales tú no?**

**Ryuk:…..¿qué haces?¿A quien estas apuntando en el cuaderno?**

**Love Sephiroth: A todos los del reparto de la peli de dragon ball evolution incluído el director y el guionista. Muajajajaja**

**Agradecimientos**

**Nyanda: Bueno, hay mucha gente a la que no le agrada el yaoi, pero me alegro de que hagas un esfuerzo al leerla, eso dice mucho de ti. Espero que no tardes en actualizar.**

**Sakae Kaze: Me alegro…snif!!!me sonrojo, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews.**

**Neko Barby: Muchas gracias, me alegra de que te guste.**

**Hellgath: Si, es que Zack ya de por sí es un cachondo mental , así que yo creo que no hace falta ni cambiarle el carácter. Gracias.**

**Espero vuestras reviews Nos leemos!!!**


	3. Alucinaciones

Cloud estaba realmente feliz. Había podido comprar la tarde anterior un vestido azul de manga larga por arriba y con un poco de vuelo por abajo. Tambien había tenido el detalle de comprarse ropa interior, un sujetador con relleno y una peluca rubia de pelo largo y liso, Y alguna ropa más para que nadie sospechase que siempre iba igual vestido. Había ido a casa de Tifa, y sin que ella sospechara nada, le había dado clases tan tranquilamente. Le había costado un poco aprenderse la coreografía, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, y teniendo a Tifa toda la santa tarde practicando con él, pues por fin había aprendido bastante.

Estaba preparado para realizar la prueba. Había guardado en un lugar recóndito de su piso aquella ropa para que Zack no la encontrase y empezara a hacerle preguntas típicas de un compañero de piso pesado. Pero por suerte, Zack era un verdadero desastre, y lógicamente, quien siempre lo ordenaba y limpiaba todo era Cloud, asi que no debía preocuparse por si encontraba Zack la ropa, porque nunca le daba por recoger. Eso sí, era Zack el que siempre hacía la compra, y aunque los dos cocinaban realmente mal, hacían lo que podían.

Como todas las mañanas, se fue al instituto, y se inventó un pretexto para decirle a Zack que no podía estar con él en la hora del recreo que tenía cosas que hacer.

------------

Ya en el instituto, hizo lo que todas las mañanas, se despidió de Zack y de Aeris, y se fue con Tifa a clase. No había visto a Sephiroth, ni tampoco a Ángeal ni a Génesis. Despreocupado como él era, se puso a charlar con Tifa mientras iban a clase.

-Oye Cloud, ¿has visto a la chica nueva que va a apuntarse al equipo de animadoras?

-emm…pues no.

-Es un poco rara, pero parece simpática, tengo que presentártela algún día, se llama Clodotea.

-..¡No es necesario que me la presentes! Dijo Cloud intentando salir del apuro. Ya sabes que yo no suelo hablar con todo el mundo, y menos con la gente que no conozco.

-Pues parece que con Sephiroth ha sido distinto ¿no?

-Bueno…es que…sephiroth es mayor y además, todo el mundo le habla. Me consideraría un bicho raro si no hablase con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Esa misma hora tenía gimnasia, y la verdad, no le hacía ninguna gracia ponerse a correr a las 8 y media de la mañana, porque muchas veces acababa con el desayuno en la boca, pero hoy, tenían una grata sorpresa. Cuando entró al gimnasio con Tifa, no pudo creer lo que veía. Sephiroth estaba lanzando canastas, vestido con la ropa del equipo. El profesor de gimnasia, Barret, se puso delante de la clase y comenzó a hablar.

-Ya sé que ninguno de aquí pertenecéis al equipo de baloncesto, porque aún sois demasiado pequeños y por vuestra estatura. Pero hoy, he decidido que debéis jugar un poco. Puesto que me imagino que todo el mundo sabe como se juega, y puesto que yo tengo un asunto urgente que hacer, le he pedido al capitán del equipo de baloncesto Sephiroth, que se encargue de daros la clase de hoy.

-No puedo creerlo….Estas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Cloud. ¿Y si jugaba mal y los demás se reían de él?No podía permitírselo..es más, no quería hacer el ridículo delante de Sephiroth.

-Buenos días. Dijo Sephiroth dándose la vuelta, mientras su pelo se giraba delicadamente como en un anuncio de champús. Y mientras la s chicas babeaban, Cloud, nervioso, apartó la mirada y miró hacia abajo.

-Hola Cloud. Dijo Sephiroth con una dulce voz, haciendo que Cloud mirara hacia arriba y lo saludara vergonzoso.

-Bien. Me imagino que todos sabéis jugar al baloncesto. Dijo Sephiroth. Ponéos en fila y vamos a intentar encestar para calentar.

Haciendo lo que é le había dicho empezaron a tirar uno por uno. Alguna que otra canasta metían, incluso Tifa encestó una. Cuando le tocó el turno a Cloud, Sephiroth se acercó a él. Cloud comenzó a sentirse nervioso y a temblar. La pelota sudaba. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a tener alucinaciones. Oyó que Sephiroth le decía susurrándole al oído sensualmente:

-Vamos Cloud, te voy a ayudar a meterla. Y entonces Sephiroth se colocaba detrás de él y sujetándolo por los brazos empezaba a mordisquearle el cuello.

-¡Sephiroth para por favor!

-¿En serio quieres que pare?

Le arrancó la ropa y lo sujetó por los brazos tirándolo al suelo mientras lamía su pecho. _–Cloud, ohhh Cloud eres tan fuerte y tan guapo…voy a hacerte un hombre Cloud…._

-Cloud!¡Cloud!

Volvió en sí. Había perdido el conocimiento y estaba en el suelo tirado.

-¿Estas bien Cloud? Preguntaba Sephiroth mientras observaba los sudores fríos de Cloud.

-Creo que sí….¿Qué me ha pasado?Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Te has desmayado. ¿Estas bien?

-Si….es que no he dormido muy bien hoy…Dijo Cloud

-Bueno tranquilo. Dijo Sephiroth mientras lo levantaba del suelo. ¡Los demás, podéis ir a ducharos!

Tifa se acercó a Cloud, pero Sephiroth le pidió amablemente que se fuera, que él se encargaba de todo.

-Vamos. Mientras Sephiroth agarraba a Cloud para que no se cayera, y se lo llevó a su vestuario vip, donde él se duchaba, y lo sentó en un rincón mientras le pasaba un paño húmedo por la cara y le daba algo de comer.

-No te preocupes por mi. Dijo Cloud. Estoy bien. Ha sido un desmayo tonto.

-Tu come eso. Te sentirás mucho mejor. Si quieres date una ducha de agua fría, yo mientras me voy a duchar. Espero que no te importe.

-No..esto yo…no….

Cloud intentó tragar saliva fuerte mientras Sephiroth se desnudaba delante de sus narices y él miraba para otro lado. Pero no podía estar así todo el rato. Sin quererlo, mientras Sephiroth abría el grifo de la ducha, no pudo evitar mirarlo por un instante y se puso peor de lo que estaba antes. Otra vez le venían esas alucinaciones a la cabeza.-Dios mío¿Pero que cojones me pasa?Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Esto no puede estar pasándome….se dio la vuelta y se empezó a desnudar para meterse en la ducha haber si el agua fría lo despejaba un poco. Sephiroth miró disimuladamente mientras sonreía para sí como Cloud soltó un grito porque el agua estaba helada. Pero era la única manera de que se le bajara un poco el empalme que tenía en esos momentos, aunque parece ser que no era el único. Mientras estaba de espaldas a Sephiroth, con una mano apoyada en la pared, notó como alguien se apoyaba contra él y lo dejaba pegado a la pared.

-Dios mío…¿Sephiroth iba a violarlo igual que en su alucinación? Entonces se giró y vió que tenía a Génesis pegado.

-Cloud, como te deseo…eres tan guapo y tan fuerte…decía mientras lo sobaba.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!¡Pervertidooooooooo!

Sephiroth, que estaba secándose con una toalla, al oír el grito de Cloud no tuvo más remedio que ir y echar a Génesis de los vestuarios de una patada en el culo.

-Oye Sephi..no te enfades.

-¿Qué coño hacías tú aquí imbécil?

-Nada es que me fugué de clase para ver como te iba dando la clase de gimnasia.

-No vuelvas a expiar a Cloud desnudo pedazo de subnormal salido y degenerado.

-¿Qué te pasa Sephiroth?¿Te molesta que vea desnudo a tu Cloud?

-¡Me molesta que lo toques!¡Véte a tocarle los huevos a Ángela o a Zack y deja en paz a Cloud! Como lo vuelvas a tocar….te mataré.

Génesis tragó saliva fuerte y se marchó corriendo de los vestuarios.

-Tranquilo Cloud, no volverá a molestarte.

-¿Qúe le has dicho?

-Que haré que lo expulsen. Mintió Sephiroth.

---------

-¿Qué te has desmayado? Preguntaba Zack preocupado por su amigo y tocándole la frente.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Pues Tifa. ¿Estas bien?

-Que si hombre que no es nada, además Sephiroth me llevó a su vestuario y me dio algo de comer.

-¿Qué Sephiroth hizo que?¿Y estas bien?¿No ha intentado violarte?

-Zack, ¿estas tonto? Sólo pretendía ayudarme..

Tras estar Zack dándole el coñazo hora por hora lléndolo a ver a clase haber si estaba bien(a veces parecía su padre), llegó la hora del recreo y Cloud, se fue disimuladamente a hacer la prueba. Se vistió delicadamente en los vestuarios y se puso su peluca.

Elena puso la música en el radiocassete(menos mal que sólo estaban ellas dos que no hubiera soportado tener que hacer la prueba delante de tanta gente)y lo hizo tan esmeradamente bien, que Elena le dio la buena noticia de que había entrado en el equipo de animadoras.

Salió tan feliz, se volvió a cambiar, y estuvo toda la mañana con la misma sonrisa de idiota. Ahora si que podría atraer la atención de Sephiroth. Mañana empezaría animando con el partido, y se la presentarían al capitán. Ahora sólo tendría que rezar para que Sephiroth no lo reconociese.

--------

-¿Qué Génesis hizo qué?Preguntaba Ángeal a Sephiroth durante la comida.

-El muy salido se coló en los vestuarios para violar a Cloud. Menos mal que estaba yo.

-Pero Génesis ¿estas enfermo o qué?

-Lo está. Lo está.

No se habían dado cuenta de que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por Zack, que se estaba poniendo negro. Pero no iría a montarle el pollo ahora, delante de todo el mundo, sino que se esperaría hasta después de clase.

Y Cuando llegó el final de clase….

Zack le puso una excusa a Cloud para que fuese saliendo con Tifa y Aeris, mientras él, entraba en clase de Génesis, y aprovechando que siempre se quedaba el último recogiendolo todo, agradeció que estuviese sólo.

-Oye Génesis¿tú de que vas?

-Zack, ¿Cómo tú aquí?

-He venido para advertirte: Dea a Cloud en paz.

-Tranquilo, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-Bueno porque es mi amigo y no pienso dejar que un pervertido como tú lo viole.

-¿De qué hablas?Yo no tengo ningún interés en Cloud, bueno, al menos por ahora.

-¿y porqué no lo dejas en paz?

-me gusta hacer rabiar a Sephiroth.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Porque sé que le gusta Cloud, sólo quiero echarle una ayudita. Además, yo estoy interesado en otro tipo de persona. Dijo mientras se acercaba a Zack lentamente.

-EH??

-Alguien más mayor y atractivo.

-¡No te acerques más Génesis!

-¡Vamos venga si lo estás deseando!....Génesis cerró la puerta de clase y lo puso contra la pared.

-Génesis…

Génesis lo cogió por el mentón y lo besó. lo miró con perversión, poco después se lanzó encima de él y empezó a desnudarle. Zack no hizo nada por pararlo, simplemente se dejó llevar…..

**AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

**Nyanda: Que me alegra de q leas mis fics, al próximo clerito cuando acabe la del psicólogo. Bsos aber cuando cuelgas el tuyo.**

**Sakae Kaze: Me alegro de que t gusten los dos fics, asi que como ves he hecho lo q me has dicho, voy alternando entre uno y otro. Gracias x tu review**

**Neko barby: Hombre muy difícil imaginarse a Cloud con ropa de tía no es, ya q en el final 7 lo vemos con las trenzitas. Gracias x tu review.**

**EL o La que quiera escenas hot o lemon que lo diga. Gracias y cualkier amenaza, sugerencia, ya sábeis donde estoy. Nos leemos!!!!**


	4. El partido de baloncesto y el disfraz de

**Tras las demandas de que ponga lemon a pesar de q a alguna gente no le gusta lo pondre.(sé q a Sakae Kaze le gusta más la imaginación, lo lamento)**

Génesis empotró a Zack contra una de las mesas mientras empezó a acariciarlo por debajo de la camiseta. Se la fue quitando poco a poco, y suavemente saboreó sus pezones, que los mordió de pronto violentamente provocando una cara de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de satisfacción en Zack. Éste intentó levantarse pero Génesis lo retuvo.

-Génesis, podría vernos alguien….comenzó a decir Zack mientras, al mismo tiempo, Génesis desabrochó su pantalón y comenzó a tocar su miembro.

-No te preocupes, ya se han ido todos. Estamos tú y yo sólos.

Zack no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido cuando Génesis se introdujo su miembro en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo de forma violenta, mientras lo manipulaba a su antojo.

-zack que malo que eres, ¿no me has podido esperar? Dijo el castaño reprochandole, al comprobar que el moreno se había empapado.-Voy a tener que castigarte por eso.

Siguió lamiéndole hasta que Zack sin poder contenerse lo envolvió con su semen.

-Lo siento. Dijo el moreno apenado y haciendo que en la cara de Génesis se produjera una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Génesis se desabrochó los pantalones y dejó a la vista lo que potencialmente, lo hacía tan peligroso.

Zack no pudo evitar contenerse, y comenzó a tocar con suavidad la virilidad del castaño. El castaño sonreía de manera maquiavélica al comprobar que el moreno ya se había introducido casi todo el miembro en la boca. Mientras lo sujetaba por el pelo. Al cabo de un rato, levantó a Zack bruscamente y lo puso apoyado contra una mesa, mientras le mordía el cuello. Le agarró cada uno de los brazos sin permitirle ni un solo movimiento.

-Espera Génesis!!!

No. Era demasiado tarde para decirle que parase, ya habían ido demasiado lejos, cuando Zack, al intentar soltarse de sus brazos, notaba como lo penetraba el castaño irremediablemente. Aunque, al principio le dolió un poco, y lo mostró soltando un pequeño quejido, que al cabo de un rato ya no sabía si era de dolor o de placer. Génesis empezó a amoverlo esta vez con más fuerza, lo levantó de la mesa sin soltarle los brazos y lo hizo ponerse recto, haciendo que el castaño y él dieran por terminada la tarea al cabo de 10 segundos.

-------

Llegó a casa sujetándose la espalda. Algo que captó su mejor amigo.

-Zack, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Creo…que me ha dado un tirón en gimnasia.

El moreno no dijo nada más, se echó en el sofá y se quedó dormido para un sorprendido Cloud, que lo miraba extrañado sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho.

------

Por el contrario Génesis estaba muy sonriente, algo que captó Sephiroth enseguida, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, no pudo evitar preguntarle, ya que por su mente circulaban imágenes con un cierto rubio de ojos azules, y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

-Oye Génesis, ¿qué has estado haciendo para tardar tanto en salir del instituto?

Para colmo del peliplateado, Génesis sonrió aún más, haciendo que éste fuera perdiendo la paciencia y lo mirase arqueando una ceja con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada, me quedé en el club de poesía después de clase. El profesor valentine me mandó hacer un trabajo.

El peliplateado lo miró con indignación, ya que de conocerlo tantos años sabía que efectivamente, Génesis estaba mintiendo, pero antes de que él lo dijera, Ángeal, que se pasaba justo en ese momento por allí con una manzana dijo:

-Está mintiendo.

El peliplateado suspiró para volver a preguntarle.

-Génesis, te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué has hecho?

Tanto tiempo con él, y juergas que el mismo Sephiroth y el mismo Génesis se habían corrido juntos, hacía que Sephiroth lo conociese más que a un hijo propio, como para saber que esa cara de satisfacción, era como si acabase de echar un polvo.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber lo que he hecho?

-Porque es la misma cara que ponías cuando tú y yo de adolescentes nos emborrachábamos y….bueno…en fin. Dijo de manera ruda el peliplateado, sin querer revelar parte de la frase oculta que se encontraba en sus palabras.

-¿Qué?¿nos hacíamos favores mutuamente?

-No quería decirlo así pero bueno, sí, cuanto te aprovechabas de mis borracheras.

-¿Porqué te molesta tanto saberlo?¿es que acaso aún sientes algo por mí?

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas. Dijo Sephiroth toscamente. Es que no me gusta que te aproveches de los demás…

-¿De quien hablas?¿Del príncipe rubito? Ahhh ya veo. No veas lo que he disfrutado con él, grita como un poseso, es una verdadera delicia….

-¿Quéeeeeee?Gritó sephiroth con la paciencia al límite. ¿Le has hecho algo a Cloud porque si es así….

-Tranquilo Sephiroth, que no se ha tirado a Cloud. Dijo Ángeal mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana sentado en el sofá. Hace horas que lo ví irse a casa con esas dos amigas suyas…¿cómo se llamaban?¡Ah si!Tifa y Aeris. ¡Por cierto!Que raro que el cachorrillo no fuera con ellos si siempre van y vuelven juntos al instituto.

Génesis puso una cara de disimulo mezclada con ¡oh creo que me han pillado!y un sonrojo.

-¿Te has ventilado a Zack? le preguntó Sephiroth sorprendido y cambiando su expresión enfurecida con un asombro que iba más allá de lo común.

Génesis no contestó, lo que dio a entender que efectivamente, se había tirado a Zack.

-Vaya par de dos….Dijo Ángeal suspirando.

-Lo habreis hecho por lo menos discretamente ¿no? Le preguntó el peliplateado.

Génesis no contestó, lo que volvió a señalar que de discreto eso no había sido nada.

-Joder Génesis ¿te lo has tirado en la clase de poesía no? Sephiroth soltó una sonora carcajada. ¿Y si os pillan? Que mal os lo montáis….

-¡Bueno listo!¿Se te ocurren más lugares en los que echar un polvo?

-Bueno pues está la piscina, los vestuarios….

-En el gimnasio, en el laboratorio….Terminó Ángeal.

-¡Bueno vale no tengo tanta imaginación como vosotros dejadme tranquilo! Dijo el castaño poco antes de meterse en la ducha.

--------

El día siguiente iba a ser especial. Tenían un partido de baloncesto el equipo de Midgar contra el equipo de Balamb. Cloud saldría a animar el partido con sus pompones azules y blancos, su faldita a cuadros del mismo color y su camiseta blanca con una de las letras que componían el nombre de Sephiroth, que cada animadora lucía, y después le presentarían a Sephiroth…pero…¿Qué excusa decirles a Zack y Aeris para no estar con ellos? Bueno…ya se le ocurriría algo.

-Zack, te veo raro, ¿te pasa algo? Preguntó la ojiverde a un dolorido Zack que se sujetaba la espalda.

-Tidus me dio un golpe con el balón mientras jugábamos al blizball.

-¿No decías que te había dado un tirón en gimnasia? Preguntó Cloud extrañado.

-¡Bueno…es lo mismo!!!

Aparecieron Génesis, Ángeal y Sephiroth, estos dos últimos sonriendo, mientras miraban como Génesis se colocaba al lado de Zack y luego le tocaba el culo. Zack se sonrojaba ligeramente. El único que estaba perdido del todo era Cloud, que los miraba sin comprender nada.

-¿Qué tal ayer cachorrillo? Le preguntó Ángeal.

-Si eso, ¿Qué tal se portó contigo Génesis?

-¡Se lo has contado a todo el mundo!!!!Le gritó Zack a Génesis. ¡Te dije que no dijeses nada!!!

-Perdona es que Sephiroth y Ángeal se dieron cuenta enseguida ¡pero yo no les dije nada lo juro!!!Dijo Génesis juntando las manos.

-¿Contar qué? Preguntó Cloud.

-¡No le digáis nada a Cloud!!!¡Dejarlo al margen que me idolatra y se le crea un trauma!!!!

Sephiroth se dirigió hacia Cloud y le susurró algo al oído. Haciendo que Cloud al principio se sonrojara y luego se echara a reír.

-O sea, que primero me dices que te dio un tirón en la espalda, luego que Tidus te dio con el balón jugando al blizball, y resulta, que te escapaste con Génesis a…..

-¡No Cloud no es lo que parece no escuches a Sephiroth!!!!

-Ya, ya, ¡Por lo menos Sephiroth es digno de confianza y me dice la verdad!!!!

Dijo el rubio provocando que Sephiroth, por una vez en su vida, a pesar de lo que los del instituto pensaran de él, le hizo sentir como la persona más feliz e importante por un momento y sonrió para sus adentros, se sentía feliz de lo que Cloud acababa de decir, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

-Sephiroth. Lo interrumpió Ángeal de sus pensamientos. -No quisiera ser pesado, pero hay un partido que jugar.

-Si lo siento, tengo que irme, dijo disculpándose mientras se iba corriendo.

-Yo tambien. Dijo Cloud

-¿Adonde?

-He olvidado hacer unos ejercicios. ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Eh pero Cloud espera…!!!!!¿Vendrás al partido no?

No se oyó nada. Se quedaron Génesis y Zack solos.

-Bueno. Creo que nos han dejado solos…dijo Génesis.

-Al parecer….

-¿Vamos a ver el partido? Le preguntó Génesis.

-Si quieres….

Génesis besó a Zack en la boca, y este se sonrojó.

Cloud entró corriendo en los servicios de chicas, puesto que en los vestuarios donde estaban todas cambiandose no podía entrar para que no lo vieran.

Empezó el partido. Zack estaba sentado con Aeris, y Génesis se fue vete tú a saber donde(a Zack le dijo que se iba a comprar alguna mierda para comer durante el partido).

-Oye Aeris ¿Has visto a Cloud por aquí?

-Pues no. ¿No iba a venir a ver el partido contigo?

-Eso creía pero no lo veo por ninguna parte.

-Alomejor ha tenido que quedarse haciendo algo en clase.

Y sonó el comienzo del partido. Sephiroth salió a escena junto con los demás miembros del equipo compuesto por Tseng, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Ángeal(al que Sephiroth había obligado a apuntarse a baloncesto hace poco), el profesor Vincent de poesía que era joven y le encantaba jugar con ellos, y demás que estaban en el banquillo, y como entrenador Cid, que se pasaba medio partido insultando al árbitro. Ángeal, Sephiroth y Vincent formaban un equipo perfecto, además volvían locas a las chicas.

El otro equipo estaba compuesto por Zell, Seifer, Squall, Irvinne, Laguna(profesor de arte dramático), y Trueno(el mejor amigo de Seifer). Ambos equipos eran excepcionales, pero Midgar iba ganando 36 a 32, cuando pitaron el final del primer tiempo. Primero salieron las animadoras de Midgar, e hicieron que a muchos se les cayese la baba.

-¡Mira! Dijo Zack a Aeris ¡Esa es la chica nueva!!

-¡Que bien lo hace!!!Dijo Aeris entusiasmada al ver las volteretas y la forma tan inusual de lanzar y recoger los pompones.

El equipo de Midgar disfrutó con la actuación, pero algo captó la atención de Sephiroth. Y no sólo que las animadoras compusieran su nombre y hicieran formas de sus letras y de su equipo, Una de las animadoras rubias, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos azules, que le llamó mucho la atención. Era realmente linda, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar… Y comenzó la segunda parte.

Tres peliplateados, que estaban detrás de Zack, empezaron a despotricar contra el árbitro cuando éste le colocó una falta a Sephiroth.

-¡Uhhh fuera!! ¿De donde han sacado a este árbitro?

-¡Vamos Sephiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!Gritaba otro

-¡Como vuelvas a ponerle otra falta a Sephi te mato!!!Dijo uno de pelo corto.

Zack se dio la vuelta y miró a los tres peliplateados.

-¿Vosotros?¿sois de este instituto?

-No. Dijo el de pelo más largo.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí? Sólo los de este instituto o los de Balamb pueden estar aquí. Pero vosotros no parecéis de Balamb puesto que estáis animando a Sephiroth.

-Somos sus hermanos. Dijo el más pequeño.

-Yo soy Kadaj y esto son Loz y Yazzoo.

-No sabía que Sephiroth tuviese hermanos…dijo Aeris.

-Si…bueno…es que aún vamos al colegio. Dijo el que parecía el más mayor de los tres.

-¡Ánimo Sephi!!¡Cárgate a ese tipo!!!gritó Kadaj.

Sephiroth miró hacia arriba, puesto que lo oyó, y le hizo un gesto con la mano como de:Te voy a calentar cuando termine el partido.

Cuando hubieron terminado tras los aplausos del público y del otro equipo, salieron las otras animadoras. Cloud se sentó junto a las demás en el banquillo y no dijo nada, pero era obvio que Sephiroth se había fijado en ella…es decir en él…

Y ganaron el partido, vitoreaban a Sephiroth, que por ser el capitán lo levantaban hacia arriba una y otra vez, pero él tenía la mirada fija en una chica. Luego, levantaron a Cid, y Sephiroth se fue hacia donde estaba esa chica que tanto le había llamado la atención.

-Hola. Le dijo Sephiroth. ¿Eres nueva?

-Si…Dijo Cloud tímidamente.

-Lo has hecho muy bien para ser nueva, ¡enhorabuena!!Le dijo el peliplateado, lo que causó una sonrisita en el rostro de Cloud.

-Bueno, tú tambien….

-¿Te llamas?

-Ummm¡ Clodotea!!!

-¿Clodotea?Que nombre más raro….¡Por cierto!¿ no nos hemos visto antes?me resultas familiar….Dijo el peliplateado quien para el asombro de Cloud, temía que se le descubriese el pastel.

-Una llamada a Sephiroth de sus hermanos hizo que cuando el peliplateado se girase por un momento, Cloud ya había desaparecido….

Entró en el baño, nervioso por que Sephiroth casi lo descubre…-Quizás no debería seguir con el plan. Si alguien se enterase…. Dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa de animadora. Alguien sonreía mientras lo expiaba desde fuera.

-Vaya vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, la princesita Cloud.

Asustado Cloud se dio la vuelta y vió a Génesis sonriendo apoyado junto al marco de la puerta de los lavabos.

-¡Génesis!

-Vaya vaya, vaya. Mira a quien le gusta jugar a ser animadora. Me pregunto ¿Cuánto pagaría Sephiroth por saberlo?

CONTINUARÁ

**Agradecimientos:**

**Nyanda: Bueno, la parte lemon no sé si te habrá gustado, pero bueno, consuélate con saber q seguiré la historia Clerito q creo q te guste mas el lemon ahí jajaja XD bsos**

**Sakae Kaze: Pese a lo q me dijiste, al final no te hice caso(lo siento muxo)es q hubo gente q me lo pidió y bueno, pues en fin….lo tuve q hacer. Haber si te mejoras de lo de la mano, q escribir con la izquierda tiene q ser mu chungo y tu fic ya lo leeré, además tengo curiosidad x lo de Artemisa/Rinoa. q de momento no tngo mas examenes tngo muuuuuuuuuuuxo tiempo libre para actualizar. XD gracias.**

**Neko Barby:Ahí tienes tu preciado lemon, no sé si habrá gustado aunq sinceramente a mi tb me gusta el lemon haber q pasa cuando sephi se entere de q cloud es clodotea, si es q se entera claro. jajajaj XD Gracias**

**Alura:Otra q me pidio lemon, pues ala hincharos xq mas adelante habrá muxo mas muajajajaja y no digo con kien xq ya os lo imaginais. Jajaja bsos y gracias**


	5. La celebración de una fiesta

**LA CELEBRACIÓN DE UNA FIESTA.**

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Génesis? El rubio a duras penas intentaba quitarse el maquillaje de la cara.

-Tenía mis dudas, sobre ti. La verdad no sabía qué podía ser más importante que el partido de Sephiroth, y por fin lo he averiguado.

-Por favor, por favor te lo pido. No le digas nada a nadie. Dijo Cloud mirándolo con súplica.

-Tranquilo, no pensaba hacerlo, sino se nos acabaría la diversión, y yo no quiero eso. No le diré nada a Sephiroth.

-Tampoco a Zack. Dijo Cloud pareciendo adivinar los pensamientos del castaño.

-Todo se verá. Dijo el castaño sonriendo. Pero, ¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar por mi silencio?

Cloud bajó su cabeza al suelo, y tras meditarlo unos segundos, se lo preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres que haga yo?Ya tienes a Zack ¿no?

-Quiero que beses a Sephiroth.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-No. No me he vuelto loco, de hecho, es una oportunidad única. Sé que te gusta.

-No sé porque piensas eso Génesis. Dijo tajante el rubio.

-He visto como lo miras, y sé que eso es más que admiración por él, así que si lo piensas bien te estoy dando tu gran oportunidad.

Cloud terminó de vestirse y peinarse.

-Bueno, ahora vámonos, seguro que todos se estan preguntando donde estamos.

-------

Cloud y Génesis llegaron corriendo al estadio de baloncesto. Zack, Aeris y Tifa estaban felicitando a Sephiroth y Ángeal. Y con ellos, había tres peliplateados que Cloud no conocía.

-¡Cloud, Génesis!¡Ya era hora!¿Donde os habíais metido? Preguntó Zack a voces.

Sephiroth miró con odio a Génesis por un momento, y por su mente pasaron las cosas más calenturientas en lo que a estar Cloud con Génesis se refiere.

-Cloud tardaba mucho en acabar los ejercicios, así que fui yo a ayudarlo. Dijo Génesis intentando salir del apuro y no dando demasiadas explicaciones.-¿Verdad Cloud?

-Si….

-¡Que partido te has perdido Cloud!Le dijo Zack. ¡Sephiroth los ha machacado!

El peliplateado miró a Cloud con ojos penetrantes, acto seguido cuando el rubio se giró, vió a tres muchachos que no conocía al lado de Sephiroth, y se puso algo celoso. Uno de ellos se acercó a Cloud.

-Hola ¿tú eres Cloud? Me han hablado mucho de ti….eres más guapo de lo que me habían dicho…

Sephiroth le dio un codazo a su hermano sin que Cloud lo viese.

-Soy Kadaj, el hermano de Sephiroth. Dijo estrechandole la mano. -Y estos dos. Dijo mirando a su lado. –Son Yazzoo y Loz.

-Encantado. Dijo el rubio. –No sabía que Sephiroth tuviese hermanos.

-No es una cosa de la que vaya por ahí presumiendo. Dijo Sephiroth.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?Le preguntaron Loz y Yazzoo.

-Nada, nada.

-Oye Angie!!!¿Por qué esta noche no hacemos una fiesta en vuestra casa?Por la celebración de que hayáis ganado el partido y eso. Le pregunto Zack.

-¡Eso Sephi!¡Hace mucho que no vamos a tu casa! Dijeron los tres peliplateados.

-Tampoco tenía interés alguno en invitaros. Dijo el peliplateado con una voz de indiferencia.

-Invitaríamos a todos, y al equipo de animadoras tambien. Dijo Génesis.

Sephiroth miró a Cloud.

-Está bien haced lo que os plazca. Pero yo no tengo ganas ni tiempo de preparar ninguna fiesta.

-¡Nosotros lo haremos!Dijeron los peliplateados. ¡Y Ángeal nos ayudará!

-¿Quién yo?

Ante la mirada de súplica de los tres hermanos tuvo que aceptar.

-Está bien, os ayudaré.

-Tifa, díselo a las animadoras ¿vale? Y tambien a esa chica nueva…¿Clodotea? Dijo Sephiroth mientras le dirigía una mirada.

Tifa asintió con la cabeza mientras salía disparada a los vestuarios.

Génesis se estaba meando de la risa y Cloud…no sabía que inventarse para que nadie se diese cuenta de que en realidad él era Clodotea, y si él iba a la fiesta, Clodotea evidentemente no podría.

Al final del día de instituto, Tifa salió y le comentó a Sephiroth y a todos que se lo había dicho a las animadoras, pero que a la tal Clodotea no la había encontrado en toda la mañana. Fue Génesis, quien apiadándose de Cloud, le echó un cable.

-Yo la he visto antes, en los vestuarios, y me ha dicho que os comunique que gracias por invitarla pero que no podrá ir porque tiene trabajo…de repartidora!!!¿verdad Cloud? Dijo Génesis mirándolo de reojo.

-Ah si claro se me había olvidado! Improbisó el rubio.

Cloud resopló y Aeris añadió:

-¡Que lástima con lo que me habría gustado conocerla….!Bueno…¡Otra vez será!

Sephiroth que salía junto con Ángeal, (ya que ahora que Génesis y Zack eran algo así como novios estaban siemrpe juntos), se acercó hasta Cloud.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

-C…Claro!!!

-Bien, pues a las 11 entonces.

-Va…vale.

Sephiroth se adelantó con Ángeal y los dos se fueron.

------

Era ya de noche, Cloud estaba nervioso y no sabía que ponerse. Había sacado toda la ropa del armario y no sabía todavía lo que ponerse. Parecía una chica nerviosa por una primera cita. Al final se decantó por unos pantalones negros un poco anchos, unas botas del mismo color y una camiseta cuyas mangas marcaban sus músculos.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Zack acababa de vestirse y esperaba inquieto a un Génesis que acababa de llamar al timbre.

Génesis entró por la puerta de casa.

-Estás muy guapo Zack. Y tras decir esto le plantó un beso en al boca.

-Tu…tu tambien.

-Por cierto…¿Dónde está Cloud?

-Creo que está en el baño…peinándose.

-Genial, entonces no podrá oír lo que te tengo que contar.

-¿el que?

Génesis empezó a susurrarle al oído de Zack provocando una sonrisa en la cara de Zack.

-Verás, he comprado un afrodisíaco, voy a echarselo a Cloud en la copa, haber si lo ayuda a impulsarse para besar a Sephiroth porque es mas cortado….

-¿Y que hay de Sephiroth?

-Ningún problema…sé que le gusta Cloud, y no voy a parar hasta que los dos se líen y tú. Dijo mirando a Zack. -Vas a ayudarme.

-Está hecho.

Cloud por fin terminó y sin sospechar la treta de esos dos fue al salón, donde lo esperaban.

-Vaya Cloud, ¡¡¡que guapo te nos has puesto!!!Dijo Zack giñándole un ojo. ¿No pretenderás gustarle a alguien no?

-¡No digas bobadas Zack!¡Venga vámonos!

Zack y Génesis se guiñaron un ojo.

-----

La fiesta estaba muy animada, incluso estaba los del equipo perdedor. Sephiroth llevaba unos pantalones negros de traje y una camisa del mismo color. Estaba hablando con dos chicos del equipo de Balamb, un tal Squall y un tal Seifer.

Cuando Zack, Génesis y Cloud entraron por la puerta no pudo evitar mirar a Cloud fijamente, quien se percató saludando a Sephiroth con la mano. Sephiroth se alejó de los otros dos para acercarse a Cloud.

-Vaya Cloud te ves muy diferente esta noche.

-Tu…tambien. Dijo Cloud algo avergonzado y quizás sintiéndose algo ridículo.

-Estas muy bien así. Dijo Sephiroth provocandole una sonrisa. Zack y Génesis observaban todo desde atrás.

-Sírvete lo que quieras. Le dijo a Cloud antes de darse la vuelta e ir a hablar con sus hermanos que lo llamaban a voces.

Cloud se sirvió un vaso de bourbon con cola, y Génesis aprovechando su descuido de dejarlo en la mesa, para hablar con Aeris y Tifa, le deslizó el afrodisíaco dentro del vaso.

Cloud se sintió raro toda la noche. Y se empezaba a encontrar mal. Toda la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Uno de los hermanos de Sephiroth se acercó a él.

-Hola Cloudy..¿Cómo estas? Le dijo Yazzoo con voz melosa.

-Yo…muy bien Sephiroth…aunque ahora siento como si me diese todo vueltas.

Yazzoo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba confundiendo con su hermano, al parecer por el pedo que parecía que llevaba.

-Vamos. Te acmpaño afuera, para que te dé un poco el aire.

Yazzoo lo agarró por la cintura y lo sacó al balcón. Génesis y Zack iban a ir tras él porque conociendo al hermano de Sephiroth seguramente intentaría camelárselo, cuando Sephiroth salió detrás de ellos.

-¡Yazzoo!¡Deja a Cloud!¡Yo me quedaré con él!

-Yo debo de estar muy mal pero estoy viendo a dos Sephiroth….dijo Cloud.

Yazzoo debió obedecer ante la imponente voz de Sephiroth mientras Zack y Génesis se chocaban las manos y se acercaban al balcón a cotillear.

-Cloud ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si…sólo…que me dá un poco vueltas todo. Lo que Cloud no quiso decir ni desvelar, es que algo palpitaba bajo sus pantalones.

Sephiroth se sentó a su lado.

-No hace falta que vayas a casa…puedes…quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres. Si no te ves bien…

Génesis y Zack, impacientes por ver que no sucedía nada, decidieron actuar por su cuenta, cerrando el balcón y dejándolos allí encerrados. Cuando Sephiroth fue a abrir se dio cuenta de que la puerta no abría. Y era inútil golpear porque con la música nadie se enteraba. Cloud empezó a a tiritar. Sephiroth se acercó a él y le frotó los brazos.

-Espera. Sé como salir de ésta.

En el balcón había una ventana que iba a dar a la habitación de Ángeal y sabía que nunca la llegaba a cerrar del todo, así que metió por ahí a Cloud y luego saltó él.

Con el porrazo que se dieron porque la habitación estaba a oscuras, los dos cayeron n la cama de Ángeal y oyeron a alguien quejarse.

-¡Hay!¡Génesis para que me haces daño!

-¡Pero si yo no he sido!

-¿Quién está ahí?

Sephiroth encendió la luz y se encontró con el peor cuadro que se podía encontrar. Génesis y Zack estaban en la cama `prácticamente desnudos y Cloud los miraba atónito.

-Hombre Cloud, Sephiroth ¿hacemos un cuarteto? Dijo Génesis entre risas.

-¡Ni muerto!Dijo tapándose con una mano los ojos. ¿Y que hacéis en el dormitorio de Ángeal?

-Es que su cama es más grande…

-¡Mira, mejor no quiero saberlo!¡Vámonos Cloud!Sephiroth agarró fuerte del brazo a Cloud y lo sacó de la habitación, que aún estaba perplejo.

Sephiroth lo llevó a su habitación y lo echó en su cama.

-Será mejor que descanses Cloud. Seguro que dentro de un rato se te pasa.

Sephiroth le sonrió y le apagó la luz de la habitación, luego la gente se fue marchando y ayudó a Ángeal a recogerlo todo, y después de contarle lo que estaban haciendo Génesis y Zack en su cama, Ángeal tuvo que irse a dormir a la habitación de Génesis.

A Cloud no se le pasaba el calentón. A las dos horas notó como Sephiroth, a oscuras, se descalzaba y entraba en la habitación. Luegó tragó al escuchar como lo oía quitarse la ropa, y se puso pero cuando se dio cuenta de que al echarse estaba en bóxers.

Sephiroth se durmió enseguida, y no dijo nada pensando que Cloud tambien lo estaba.

Cada vez estaba más acalorado y sobre todo cuando Sephiroth se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

Con cuidado le retiró el brazo y se levantó de la cama si hacer ruído. Le cerró la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado y se fue al baño. En ese mismo instante, Sephiroth abrió sus ojos.

Se deslizó por el pasillo a oscuras pues Génesis, Zack y Ángeal estaban dormidos y oía algún que otro ruído. No entendía lo que le pasaba. Se metió en el baño pero se le olvidó cerrar la puerta del todo y comenzó a desnudarse. Se mojó con agua fría y se miró los bóxers. Llevaba más de dos horas empalmado. Sin poder evitar la necesidad de hacerlo, se la sacó y empezó a pajearse. No se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba observando lo que hacía tras la puerta. Cuando hubo terminado se subió los bóxers.

-Vaya Cloud que malo eres, seguir tú sólo con la fiesta...

Asustado se dio la vuelta, ante él, estaba la imponente figura de Sephiroth, en bóxers, observándolo y sonriendo.

-¡Sephiroth yo…!¡Esto no es lo que parece! Dijo Cloud aterrado. ¡Es que tenía mucho calor!

Sephiroth entró en el baño y cerró la puerta de golpe con el cerrojo. Sus ojos verdes estaban latentes de lujuria. Miró a Cloud de arriba abajo y se acercó hacia él. Lo apoyó contra la pared y le sujetó por el mentón.

-Lo siento Cloud, creo que Génesis me ha metido un afrodisíaco en la copa. Lo conozco lo bastante como para saberlo. Cloud entonces notó algo duro pegado a él.-Cloud… Sephiroth lo besó, haciendo que su lengua se juntara dentro de la boca con la suya y disfrutando del beso de aquel del que se había enamorado. Sephiroth bajó su mano poco a poco hasta tocar la parte más prohibida de Cloud.

-Espera Sephiroth!¡Soy virgen….!

**Continuará.**

**Ya seé que jode que en medio de este momento dejen a uno a medias pero os vaís a tenr que esperar hasta el próximo. Jo!!!!Que cabrona soy!!!**

**Reviews:**

**Nyanda:**Bueno y quí está la parte más calentorra de la historia, un Cloud-Seph en toda regla. Uy!!Haber como acaba el pelopincho!!!

**Sakae kaze:** No sé que tal te habrá parecido este, pero ya sabes, que tus opiniones siempre son bien recibidas y xfa actualiza pronto la tuya. Y vaya ojo que tienes…puesto q Squall tb es mi favorito después de Cloud, si es q me van los duros. Jajaa

**Neko Barby:**Si es q Génesis ya no sabía que hacer para liarlos, pues alá!!afrodisíaco que te crió!!y mira ya tienes tus lemons, aunque tendras q esperar asta el proximo para descubrir la continuación….

**Hanabi_27: **Hombre, no me extraña que te guste Sephi, a mi tb me encanta si es q es tan cool…me alegro de q te guste.

**Gracias x vuestros reviews y si kereis mandar mas aunq sean amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos. Nos leemos!!!**


	6. en casa de Sephi

Se notaba tan a gusto notando los fríos besos de Sephiroth por todo su cuerpo. Sonrió mientras Sephiroth le iba arrancando la ropa poco a poco. Comenzó a gemir con fuerza…

-¿Cloud?¿Cloud?

Algo hizo que Cloud despertase de su sueño erótico. Sephiroth lo llamaba. Abrió sus ojos lentamente pare encontrarse cara a cara con aquel que había soñado. Tenía cara de estúpido sonriente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Cloud? Sephiroth encendió la luz de la habitación.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hace un rato estabas gimoteando. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Cloud se quedó unos instantes pensativo. Aún le costaba creer que todo aquello con Sephiroth, efectivamente lo había soñado. Sephiroth se acercó hacia la cama donde estaba Cloud, esperando una respuesta del rubio. El rubio estaba en una de esas camas de cajón, debajo de la de Sephiroth.

-Si…si era una pesadilla. Dijo el rubio no muy convencido de su respuesta mentirosa, aunque claro, no iba a decirle a Sephiroth que en realidad había soñado que él, lo violaba, o pensaría que es un degenerado y un salido.

-¿Y puedo saber con qué soñabas?

-Bueno…Cloud intentó levantarse un poco de la cama hasta quedarse recostado. –La verdad..es….que…

No se percató de que su cama estaba empapada hasta ese preciso instante, y no precisamente de sudor.

-¡No me acuerdo!! Dijo el rubio forzadamente, y aunque no sonara demasiado convincente, Sephiroth lo creyó.

-Vale, será mejor que sigamos durmiendo. El peliplateado se levantó para apagar el interruptor de la luz, cuando de una habitación, llegaban cercanos gemidos.

El rubio, que seguía tapándose entero para evitar que Sephiroth viese el estropicio que había preparado en su cama. Se sonrojó al escuchar los gemidos mezclados con algún que otro ronquido.

-¿Pero quie….?

-Zack y Génesis. Dijo Sephiroth cortante antes de que a Cloud le diese tiempo de acabar su pregunta.

-Llevan así toda la noche.

-¿Qué hora es?Le preguntó el rubio a Sephiroth, que permanecía con la mirada perdida.

-Las seis de la mañana.

Cloud soltó un suspiro y se echó de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Cómo pueden estar toda la noche así? Vaya par de degenerados….Comentó el rubio ante la mirada perdida de Sephiroth.

-Paran un rato, y cuando se aseguran de que nadie está despierto vuelven otra vez. Dijo Sephiroth susurrando en voz baja. Seguro que no se han dado cuenta de que estamos despiertos. Ángeal seguramente está dormido como un tronco.

El rubio sonrió al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se le formaba a Sephiroth en el rostro. Los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas- El peliplateado le hizo a Cloud con el dedo en la boca un signo de que se callara, para escuchar la conversación entre Zack y Génesis.

_-Zack date la vuelta._ Oyeron que le decía Génesis._ –ponte a cuatro patas._

-¿_Otra vez yo?¡No! Ahora me toca a mí!¡Yo tambien quiero!_

-_Pero habla en voz baja. No siendo que nos oigan. Le dijo Génesis._

El rubio y el peliplateado se partían de la risa por la conversación de aquellos dos tortolitos, y siguieron escuchando.

_-¿Tu crees que Cloud y Sephi estarán haciendo algo?_

_-Seguramente. Con el afrodisíaco que le eché a Cloud en la copa, tendran para toda la noche._

_-No sé, ¿No te pasaste un poco?Creo que Cloud estaba bastante mal._

Cloud apenas oyó esta última conversación, pero Sephiroth sí. Tenía un oído muy fino. Ardió en rabia y le dieron ganas de levantarse a sacudirles a los dos.

-¿Cómo se les había ocurrido hacerle a Cloud algo así?¿Y si lo envenenan?

Y todo para ver como Cloud se lanzaba a los brazos de él? Era una manera rastrera de obligar a Cloud. ¿Y si Cloud no quería? Él no estaba dispuesto bajo ningún concepto a obligar a Cloud a hacer nada que no quisiera. Él y sólo él, quería que Cloud fuera suyo, pero no de aquella forma…sino porque efectivamente, Cloud le dijera que lo quería….pero eso ¡eso era lo peor!!!

Enfureció repentinamente, y aunque Cloud le preguntara qué era lo que había escuchado, rápidamente Sephiroth cambió de tema intentando disimular para el asombro de Cloud.

-Será mejor que durmamos….Dijo el peliplateado antes de apagar la luz.

-Tienes razón….aún me duele un poco la cabeza….Dijo Cloud llevándose una mano a la frente.

Sephiroth se giró para que Cloud no viese el enfado del peliplateado y no se diese cuenta de nada, pero en cuanto llegara el dia, esos dos lo iban a pagar caro….

Se giró para comprobar que efectivamente Cloud ya se había quedado dormido. Lo observó en la oscuridad con una sonrisa en la boca. Parecía un angelito durmiendo. Poco a poco, aun con el enfado, Sephiroth se quedó dormido.

El rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente. Tenía la boca seca y algo de resaca. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana. Sephiroth no estaba en su cama, seguramente ya se había levantado. Con cuidado se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y aprovechó para beber directamente del grifo unos dos litros por lo menos. Desde el salón se oían voces, pero apenas podía entender lo que decían, Parecía la voz de Sephiroth furioso. Se dirigió con cuidado hasta el salón.

_-¿Es que sois jilipollas o que?¡Subnormales!!!¡Lo podíais haber matado!_

_-Pero Sephi….lo hicimos por echarte un cable…Se defendía Génesis._

_-¡Cuando quiera vuestra ayuda os la pediré!!!¿Quién os manda meteros en mis asuntos?_

_-¡Es que como tu no te lanzas pues….._

Génesis se cayó de repente al ver a Cloud en la puerta del salón, con cara de estar perdido.

-¡Buenos días Cloud! Gritó Génesis para que Sephiroth se diese cuenta y no dijera nada delante de él, que los delatara.

-Buenos días. Dijo el rubio observando al peliplateado con una ceja arqueada, de pie delante de Génesis y Zack que estaban en el sofá, y con una expresión bastante agria.

-¿Cómo estás Cloud? Le preguntó Zack ante la mirada furiosa de Sephiroth.

-me siento un poco mareado…será la resaca dijo al fin sonriendo. Cloud y Génesis sonrieron tambien, pero tras las miradas que les echó el peliplateado borraron la sonrisa de sus caras.

-¿Os importa que me dé una ducha? Preguntó el rubio, sacando a Sephiroth de su enojo.

-Claro Cloud. Dijo el peliplateado.

Cuando Cloud salió del salón se oyó un grito seguido de un sonido como si se estuviese estrellando algo en la cabeza de alguien. No le dio importancia y se metió en la ducha. Abrió el grifo para esperar a mojarse con el agua….

En cuanto escucharon el sonido del grifo otra vez se pusieron a discutir.

_-Seguro que Cloud está ahí, desnudo en el cuarto de baño, con el agua fría recorriéndole su blanca piel mientras se lava cuidadosamente…_

Por un momento hizo que Sephiroth se distrajera, pero al volver del lugar donde su mente se había ido, le arreó a Génesis un capón en la cabeza.

-¡Serás imbécil!

-¿Qué es este jaleo?

Ángeal acababa de levantarse de la cama, con sueño y al parecer porque no lo habían dejado dormir por las voces.

-Lo siento Ángeal, te hemos despertado.

-No pasa nada Sephiroth, ya dá igual, déjalo. Total, no he dormido nada porque alguien por la noche estaba haciendo ruidos muy raros, como gimoteando y no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche.

Zack y Génesis se miraron mientras que a Sephiroth se le empezaba a hinchar la vena de la frente. De repente se oyó un ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! Proveniente del cuarto de baño. Génesis, Zack y Ángeal iban a ir a mirar, pero Sephiroth se lo prohibió. No quería reconocer que no quería que nadie viese a su Cloud desnudo. ¿Su Cloud?Pero que cosas más raras pensaba.

El peliplateado tocó la puerta del baño y para su sorpresa Cloud abrió la puerta con una toalla enredada en la cintura. Apenas por un instante, Sephiroth perdió la compostura al mirarlo, mojado y con el pelo aplastado. Aunque le recordó a alguien, no sabía muy bien a quién. Desvió sus pensamientos hacia otra parte para escuchar al rubio.

-¿qué te ha ocurrido Cloud?

-Es que….el agua de la ducha sale helada.

Sephiroth lo miró de arriba abajo una vez más, y se paró en seco en la zona de abajo, al comprobar que Cloud, con el agua fría, había tenido una erección.

Cloud se miró y se sonrojó al ver la causa de que Sephiroth se hubiese quedado con la cara descompuesta y la boca abierta. Se apretó la toalla en la cintura con más fuerza.

El peliplateado resopló.

-Perdona Cloud. Dijo al fin. ES que se me olvidó decirte que giraras el botón del calentador hasta que estuviera en la luz roja. Es que yo suelo ducharme con agua fría.

Mientras el rubio intentaba no imaginarselo en la ducha apretó los ojos con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, ya voy yo. Dijo el peliplateado.

-Gracias. Terminó Cloud antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

-Oye, ¿Os apetecería ir al zoo esta tarde?Me han dado entradas….Dijo Ángea. Claro por supuesto después de comer aquí. ¿Os quedaréis tú y Cloud? Preguntó Ángeal a Zack.

-Si, me apetece mucho ir al cine. ¿Tú que dices Génesis?

-A mi no me importa, ¿Y tú que dices Sephiroth?

-¿Ir al zoo?Bueno….quizás siempre pueda arrojar a alguien a la jaula de los leones….dijo en voz alta pensativo mientras Zack y Génesis tragaban fuerte y Ángeal se descojonaba.

Al poco tiempo, Cloud salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo con una toalla y vestido, se dirigió al salón.

-¡Oye Cloud!!¿Tu te vienes esta tarde al zoo? Ángeal tiene entradas y nos ha invitado.

Cloud miró a Sephiroth.

-Vamos a ir todos. Dijo Génesis adivinando los pensamientos del rubio.

-Vale. Dijo el rubio.

-Podéis quedaros aquí a comer. Dijo Sephiroth. Total, Zack ya se ha autoinvitado.

-Si, es que así paso mas tiempo con Génesis. Dijo el moreno mientras se daban un beso en los labios y Sephiroth arqueaba una ceja.

-¡Pues levantad el culo del sofá!!!Les chilló Sephiroth. Hay que hacer la comida.

-Oye Sephiroth. Creo que es mejor que no la hagan. Dijo Ángeal.

-¡Ah si, es verdad! Se me había olvidado. Dijo el peliplateado.

-¿Por qué? Preguntó Cloud sin saber nada. Zack cocina algunas veces en casa y no lo hace mal.

-Si, pero Génesis el otro día cocinó él y Sephiroth estuvo todo el día en el baño con gastronteritis.

-Tampoco hacia falta que dieses todos los detalles Ángeal. Le dijo el peliplateado intentando disimular sus muestras de preocupación porque Cloud no supiera detalles escabrosos sobre él.

-Lo siento. Dijo Ángeal.

Cloud sonrió.-¿Y a ti no te pasó nada Ángeal? Le preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno yo….

-Digamos que a Ángeal no le ocurrió nada en el momento….pero a la mañana siguiente se despertó con fuertes retortijones y tuvimos que llevarlo a urgencias. Acabó con un lavado de estómago.

-Si…así que prefiero que Génesis no entre en la cocina para nada. Dijo Ángeal.-Yo em voy a comprar, mirad haber si necesitais algo aparte del pan.

-Creo que nada más. Ayer ya hice yo la compra. Dijo Sephiroth tajante.

-Bueno Cloud, yo voy a hacer la comida, siéntate si quieres con esos dos, tú eres nuestro invitado de hoy.

-¡De ninguna manera!!Dijo el rubio. Yo te ayudaré.

Sephiroth sonrió, y añadió un comentario sarcástico.

-¿Ah, pero tú sabes cocinar?

-Claro que sí!!!!Ahora mismo te lo demuestro.

Sephiroth sonrió y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que se menejaba Cloud en la cocina.

-¿Y cómo es que te manejas tan bien? Le preguntó el peliplateado interesado.

-Bueno…cuando Zack empezó a cocinar un día casi me envenena. Estuvo haciendo unas tortitas, pero se confundió y en vez de harina, hechó cemento en polvo.

Sephiroth abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Así que no me quedó más remedio que aprender por mi cuenta.¿Me pasas la carne picada?

-Si claro. Terminó el peliplateado sorprendido y con los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lasaña. Espero que te guste como me queda. Tu opinión para mí es más importante que la de los demás.

Cloud no se dio cuenta hasta segundos después de que había revelado un dato importante. Sephiroth le atravesó con la mirada y el rubio agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado, se sonrojó notablemente, pero no pudo evitar que Sephiroth lo mirase intensamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Se acercó hacia Cloud. No podía creerse que todo eso lo estuviese haciendo sólo para agradarlo…Cloud era realmente lindo…

-¡Ya estoy aquí!!

Ángeal acababa de entrar por la puerta haciendo que Sephiroth se diese la vuelta y dejase de mirar a Cloud.

-He traído helado. Dijo el moreno.

-Gracias Ángeal, tú por lo menos te lo curras. No como otros que se están todo el día TOCANDO LOS COJONES. Dijo en voz alta el peliplateado para que Zack y Génesis los oyeran.

-Que bien huele, ¿Qué estáis cocinando?

-Cloud está haciendo una lasaña. Dijo el peliplateado.

-Pues huele estupendamente….me está entrando un hambre…

-¡Biene la comida o qué?Preguntaban Génesis y Zack desde el sofá.

-Tranquilos, que ya falta poco. Dijo Cloud.

-Tomátelo con calma Cloud. Si alguien tiene habre QUE SE JODA Y QUE SE AGUANTE. Dijo rudamente el peliplateado mirando hacia el sofá.

Tras un buen rato se sentaron todos a comer.

-Esperemos que lo hayas hecho bien. Dijo Génesis tajante. Sephiroth le echó una terrible mirada que acojonaría al mismo demonio. Génesis se puso a comer en absoluto mutismo.

-¡La comida de Cloud es la mejor!!!Dijo Zack mientras se metía un buen trozo de lasaña en la boca.

Permanecieron un rato en absoluto mutismo, hasta que Ángeal felicitó a Cloud. Sólo quedaba Sephiroth que mientras probaba la lasaña arqueaba una ceja. El rubio lo miró excitado y al mismo tiempo nervioso por su veredicto. Todos dirigieron una mirada a Sephiroth, como si fuera un juez de un concurso de comida.

-Te felicito Cloud. Está deliciosa. Dijo Sephiroth después de tragar un trozo.

-Gracias. Dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-Mira, ya tenemos cocinera. Dijo Génesis. Zack ¿Te importa que Cloud nos cocine todos los días?

Sephiroth le dio un capón en la cabeza, haciendo que se atragantara.

-Era broma, era broma. Dijo tosiendo mientras Zack le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-Bueno, no me importaría que vinieseis a casa de Zack y mía de vez en cuando, yo os prepararía algo si queréis.

El peliplateado sonrió.

-¿Se puede repetir? Decía Ángeal mientras levantaba el plato para que le echaran más.

Después de comer hasta hincharse y reventar, Cloud se fue a levantar a recoger los platos, pero Sephiroth se lo impidió.

-Ni hablar, ahora los que friegan so los que se han estado tocando los cojones. Dijo mirando a Génesis y Zack.

-Vale, está bien, joder hijo como te pones. Dijo Génesis, levantandose y maldiciendo a Sephiroth por lo bajo.

Ángeal se levantó tambien y se fue a cambiar a la habitación, dejando a Cloud y a Sephiroth sólos en el salón y sentados en el sofá.

-Gracias Cloud por haber estado toda la mañana en la cocina. Le dijo el peliplateado para sonrojo del rubio.

-No ha sido nada, lo he hecho encantado. Dijo el rubio.

Cloud tocó la mano de Sephiroth sin querer.

-Lo siento, iba a coger el mando de la televisión mientras terminaban los demás.

-No te disculpes. Dijo Sephiroth acercando su cara a la de Cloud y mirandolo tan intensamente que lo ponía de los nervios.

Justo en ese momento en la televisión apareció una escena de dos tíos besándose y uno de ellos llevó al otro con la mano a la habitación. Cloud se sonrojó notablemente, y en la cara de Sephiroth se dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica, poco a poco se juntó hacia él y fue colocando su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-¡Ya está, ya hemos terminado!

Sephiroth soltó una maldición y volvió a separarse de Cloud, que seguía distraído mirando a la película y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-¿No s vamos? Preguntó Ángeal que acaba de entrar en el salón.

Cloud Y Sephiroth, con un toque de indiferencia, se levantaron del sofá. Esa tarde se lo iban a pasar muy bien, bueno, al menos esa era la intención…..

**Respecto a la lasaña: es mi comida favorita, por eso la e puesto, si alguien no sabe lo que es son láminas de pasta recubiertas unas sobre otras con salsa boloñesa. Arggggggg que rica. Baba**

**Reviews:**

**Nyanda: Bueno, jeje no sé si te esperabas que eso fuese un sueño de Cloud, pero es que no iba a juntarlos tan pronto sino pierde la gracia….he tardao en actualizar xq he andao con tendiditis en la muñeca y me dolía que flipas. Haber si tengo la oportunidad de leer algo tuyo más dentro de poco. Jejejej espero q este te haya gustado. Bsos**

**Sakae Kaze: Bueno, espero haberte ayudado con lo del libro ése de underworld, y gracias x el consejo de cuarto milenio xq lo pienso ver.(no me pierdo una jejejeje)aunque lo q mas me gusta es cuando hablan de ovnis y fantasmas, aunq a veces me acojone Bueno, como has podido observar, en la mente de cloud ocurre de todo(madre mía como está este chico)necesita un polvo pero ya….jajajaa igual que tu Squall. Jajajajaj Bueno me despido q ando con tendiditis y tengo la muñeca exa una p…mierda. Bsos**

**Neko barby: Si Génesis es un poco cabrón pero con todas las letras, mira que hacerle eso a Cloud. Aunque a Sephi no se atreve a encararle…jajaja bsos**

**Hanabi-27: Gracias jeje si, kien fuera Cloud pa tener a Sephi entre sus brazos….madre mía. Aunque a mí no me importaría montarme un trío con los dos. Jajajaja bsos y gracias.**

**Nos leemos!!!!!**


End file.
